Turbo 2
by strong man
Summary: Chat is suspense about Whiplash's relationship with his baby brother but quickly realized to let him live his own life


**_This is my first fic of the upcoming film Turbo,..now I have not seen the film yet but I think I might be able to get some of the parts down_**

**_Rating:_ **K

_**Date**:_ June 9 2013

_**Pairings: **_Whiplash/Turbo, Chet/White Shadow **(Slash)**

One late night, Turbo was racing around the track for fun while his mentor, Whiplash was cheering him on along with his older bother, his boyfriend, his ex-girlfriend, Skidmark and Smoove Move

Theo was racing like the whole was standing still, the sight in Whiplash's eyes made him go out

"That's right baby..you still got it" He happily said referring to Turbo's speed but frankly, the older brother wasn't approval of that comment

"Hey...that's my baby brother there

"Yeah..ease up okey? White Shadow said after his boyfriend Blaze was disappointed that Chet dumped her but she wasn't complaining like most girls do

Turbo raced around the track once more before the gang went inside the Strip mall for the night

Chet was sleeping on his side of White Shadow's blubber, Blaze was sleeping on her own but Whiplash and Turbo were snuggling and cuddling up to one another though Chet had his eye on Whiplash cause he had a strange feeling that former bully will try to make a move on Theo

Skidmark and Smoove Move had became like brothers to each other since they spent some time together

Turbo was so nice and cozy while next to his mentor but has the sudden urge that his older brother was watching him so he slowly released himself to go behind the plant

"Chet...what are you doing? Theo whispered

"I know what you've been doing this past year and I won't allow it! He said in anger

"So what..ever since we sat staring at the sun and we opened up our feelings for each other, we've been spending a lot of time with one another

"Look..ever since mom and dad were crushed, I swore that I would keep you safe" He said raising his voice

"By boxing me in!? The younger brother said with tears falling from his eyes

"Theo, I forbid you go see Whiplash ever again! He yelled but this called him to call their brotherhood off and of course he did that out of anger

They agreed and went back to their sleeping mates, cuddled up to them and going straight to sleep without looking eye to eye

**(O)**

The next morning, Theo and his mentor woke up, looked at each other with eyes full of love and nuzzled each other, both were thinking about having an egg together

Chet and White Shadow woke up but didn't do all that lovey stuff...they just gave each a little kiss on the cheek before going together to the races

Both brothers crossed paths but did not speak nor look to each other but

* * *

><p>Trumpets sound and and crowd were cheering<p>

The gang went up and Whiplash asked if he was ready

"When I'm with you, I'm always ready" He said before nuzzling his chin which Chet rolled his eyes in annoyance

"Racers take your place at the starting gate" The announcer said and Turbo went down then everyone cheered him on except his brother

"Go get'em baby" Whiplash said happily, it was time for Chet to give him a nice friendly serious chat so he went over to the boyfriend

"Whiplash..you mind if we talk? He asked

"Sure" He said shockingly cause he just knew that this was going to happen eventually so he manned up and remaining strong for the sake of his lover

Once they gone to a private area, Chet started to have a long talk about Whiplash's relationship

* * *

><p>Turbo was in fires place as expected and the other racers were just on his tail, Guy Gagné for fired and got his title taken away..now he works at Tito and his brother's taco shop<p>

"Guy..you missed a spot" Tito said in which the former racer growled too as he swept it up but looked out the window and saw Turbo

Tito crossed his arms smiling but saw his snail buddy in first place, he and his brother cheered him on

"Final lap" The announcer said and Turbo was giving it his all by using his heart, he put his focus on Whiplash which boost his confidence then he burt up the track like lightning making Chet look at Whiplash

"That's my man out there" He said happily to himself

With that must, Chet realized that he couldn't protect his baby brother anymore and he was happy whoever he loved

Turbo crossed the finish line at full speed and won for the season and his lover went up to him

"I knew you could do it" Whiplash said smiling

"Thank you" Theo said before they nuzzled each other until he was his older brother slowly came up to him

"Theo...I want to apologize, I was wrong and if you love Whiplash then I won't stop it" He said before White Shadow nuzzled him in happiness

Whiplash looked into his lover's eyes as if they had just gotten married but the younger snail went up to his mentor's ear

"I'm pregnant" He whispered then he pulled back making Whiplash speechless, he could not believe that he was going to be a father

Blaze, Chet, and the two brothers surrounded the lovers then the two shared a wonderful kiss together

"Your little brother is growing up" White Shadow said eyeing the two

"Yeah..I can't protect him forever" He admitted then Theo pulled away and went to his brother along with his boyfriend

Chet turned to Whiplash and welcomed him into the family with a forever hug, White Shadow joined in as well including the two bothers and his ex-girlfriend

**_Okay...this chapter sucks but that's my opinion, weather you liked it of hated it then I really don't care but next chapter will get better cause I really didn't have enough time on this one cause I'm on a ship_**

**_If you like Chet/Blaze then that's fine but I am not going to change my story base on what you say. Theo & Whiplash are planning on having an egg together but will Whiplash be ready to be a father?_**

**_Remember to Review if you like _**


End file.
